


from where our blood runs

by lightfighter08



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: cage convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfighter08/pseuds/lightfighter08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the interlude between Bellamy waking up imprisoned in Mount Weather and the return of the Mountain Men, he and his neighboring prisoner have a talk.</p><p>[oneshot set during 2x11, in the cage room]</p>
            </blockquote>





	from where our blood runs

**Author's Note:**

> I was very taken with the Grounder (Echo, according to the credits) Bellamy meets in the cage room, and had to write a little oneshot about their interactions during the interlude before the Mountain Men returned. Enjoy!

Bellamy slumped back against the wire of the cage with a frustrated sigh, his arm throbbing from his fruitless struggle with the lock.

As much as it killed him to admit it, there was no way he was getting out this goddamn cage through sheer strength alone. He glared at the lock, hanging unharmed from the door, and for the tenth time since he’d woken up here cursed Lincoln. And himself.

They should have never put so much stock in that idiotic plan of theirs, should’ve anticipated just how far Lincoln’s addiction to that damn drug ran, should’ve been smarter, stronger…

He shook his head roughly. No point in wasting energy on the past. He may not have any idea what the hell had become of Lincoln, but he was here, now, and had to do something fast before he got used as a human blood bag while his friends were picked off one by one. But he had no tools, no way to contact anyone…

He tipped his head back against the wire, trying not to panic and ruthlessly ignoring the way his skin chafed and stung, having been rubbed raw by the rough brushes the Mountain Men had used during their little decontamination session.

Bellamy eyed the lock again. Maybe he’d try one more time-

“If you couldn’t pull it off the first five times, Skyperson, I do not think you’ll manage it on the sixth.”

He flicked his eyes to the cage next to him. The unfriendly Grounder – she better not spit on him again, that shit had gotten old real quick – sat slouched in the corner, watching the proceedings disinterestedly, and he stiffened before forcing his attention back to the lock. No point in arguing with her.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’ve got anything else to do,” he muttered as he reached for it.

“You might save your strength. You’ll need it, if you have any hope of surviving the Mountain Men.”

Bellamy’s hand stilled at her words. She was right, damn her. He sat back disgustedly, refusing to make eye contact with the Grounder.

Minutes passed, the silence growing unchecked save for the occasional moan of pain or sorrow or whatever else from the other cages. Bellamy closed his eyes, trying with little success to stop his muscles from tensing up further. Had to get out this cage. Had to find his friends. Had to bring down the Veil-

“You said that our peoples are no longer enemies.”

He opened his eyes and looked again at his neighbor. She was still slouched, watching him, but no longer looked so openly hostile, now more warily curious. He gave a hesitant nod.

“That’s right. We formed an alliance.”

The Grounder stiffened at the words. “An _alliance_? After the Sky People have stomped all over our lands and attacked and killed us?!”

Bellamy forced himself to remain patient. She’d obviously been in here a while, and circumstances outside had changed so quickly _he’d_ barely been able to keep up. “Yeah, well. Bigger things happened. Your Commander and our leaders came to an understanding.”

He edited out the clusterfuck that was the village massacre and Finn’s execution. Probably better _not_ to have an entire roomful of Grounders clamoring for his blood on top of the mountain full of people who already wanted it.

The Grounder was still watching him, her eyes cautious. “An understanding…? What is more important than justice? _Jus drein jus daun_.”

He repressed a sigh. He’d happily live the rest of his life – however long or short that was – without hearing that damn phrase ever again. “Look, we all have people in here we want to get out. My friends…you all. We have to stop the Mountain Men once and for all.”

She snorted at that. “And you are the best my people and yours can provide?” She looked pointedly around the room. “How is your plan going?”

Bellamy flushed angrily. “Look, obviously this could be going better. But there’s an entire army waiting outside, and as soon as I can bring down that damn fog they’re gonna be all over this mountain.”

The declaration hung in the air between them, stretching out for long moments until the Grounder finally spoke again.

“If what you say is true, Skyperson, then I can only hope that you are successful.”

It was his turn to snort. “You and me both. And it’s Bellamy.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Bellamy.”

She stared at him for a moment before inclining her head. “I am Echo. Of the Trigedakru.”

He returned the nod. “Wish I could say it’s nice to meet you, Echo, but considering the circumstances…”

The Grounder – Echo – almost looked amused, but the flash of levity was gone almost as quickly as it had come. “You say your people are also here?”

“Yeah. Forty-seven of them were taken by the Mountain Men after the battle between my people and yours,” he replied, ignoring her scowl at the reminder. “They said it was for ‘protection,’ but pretty soon they realized that our blood was even better than yours. You can guess the rest.”

They both looked to the bodies hanging from the ceiling, unnaturally still and pale as the tubes snaking from them ran red, and Bellamy felt himself swallow, the mantra running through his head once more. Had to get out this cage. Had to find his friends.

He forced himself to look away after a moment, turning to Echo. “Once I bring the fog down, and get my friends out. I’m coming back here for you all.”

She scoffed. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Skyperson. You’re not even out of your cage.”

“I told you, it’s Bellamy. And I _will_ get you all out. And when I do…” he paused until she glanced up at him. “I’m gonna need your help.”

Echo raised her eyebrows. “My help?”

He felt his lips peel back in what was probably more of a snarl than a smile. “We’re probably gonna have one hell of a fight on our hands.”

Her lips twisted up at the words. “You speak very confidently for someone locked in a wire box. But yes, Bellamy of the Sky People, if you get us out, I will help you fight. After all…” Her smile turned vicious. “ _Jus drein jus daun_.”

Bellamy nodded, his eyes intense. “I _will_ get out of here. And I’ll come back.”

With that, he lunged for the lock with renewed determination, trying to wrench it off through sheer force of will alone. He _would_ get out of this damn cage, one way or another, and after that…he would bring this mountain down.

 

 


End file.
